Edward aux Enfers
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Encore une coécriture, mais cette fois avec Kestrel Faeran ! Crossover entre fma et orphée aux enfers d'offenbach. Edwin, Royai Joyeux Noël !


**Disclaimer**

_Fullmetal Alchemist_ revient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.

_Orphée aux Enfers_ à Offenbach.

**Auteurs**

Kestrel Faeran et Lara Timquogni

**Avertissement de dernière minute**

– **par Kestrel Faeran –**

Aucun dépôt de réclamation n'est accepté concernant le scénario, on ne l'a (pratiquement) pas choisi.

Par contre, concernant les styles, vous pouvez vous lâcher. 8D

(le jeu consistant à tenter de retrouver qui a écrit quoi)

(je le cherche, là, non ?)

**¤**

**ACTE UN**

**Distribution par ordre d'apparition  
(adaptée/remanipulated à la sauce des auteurs)**

_Orphée, violoniste_ – Edward Elric, alchimiste d'état

_Eurydice, épouse d'Orphée_ – Winry Rockbell, mécanicienne et épouse d'Edward Elric

_Aristée, berger/Pluton, dieu des Enfers_ – Jean Havoc, dieu des enfers

_Opinion Publique_ – Izumi Curtis

A l'heure où commence notre histoire, Edward Elric est orphelin et fils unique, alchimiste d'Etat à la recherche de ses membres. Il est marié à Winry Rockbell et ils vivent à Central, au-dessus de son atelier d'auto-mail. Il effectue de nombreuses missions parfois très dangereuses et revient souvent avec ses auto-mails dans un piètre état, au grand dam de son épouse.

C'est d'ailleurs suite à une de ces missions qu'Edward revint un soir chez lui, son bras en pièces. Il entra dans l'atelier de sa femme, les bras cachés par son manteau. En le voyant, elle lui sauta au cou, heureuse de le revoir en vie et lui offrit un splendide baiser en guise de bienvenue.

- Bonsoir, ma puce, lui dit-il, après avoir retrouvé sa bouche.

- Bonsoir. Alors, cette mission ?

- Oh, la routine !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- D'un ennui et d'une inutilité navrante.

- Ed !

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Enlève ton manteau.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Primo, parce qu'on est en plein été, et deuzio, quand tu réponds ça, c'est que ton auto-mail est en morceaux.

Le jeune alchimiste soupira devant la vivacité d'esprit de sa femme et ôta son manteau.

- Vas-y, frappe ! dit-il en attendant le coup de clé anglaise dont elle le gratifiait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait avec son auto-mail à moitié, voire totalement, détruit.

Bizarrement, le dit coup de clé anglaise ne vint pas tout de suite. Ayant fermé les yeux dans l'attente du choc, il rouvrit un œil, et s'aperçut que son aimée était penchée sur l'auto-mail, l'inspectant d'un œil critique. Peut-être allait-il s'en sortir sans bosse cette fois-ci ? Ses espoirs s'évanouirent presque instantanément tandis qu'elle se redressait et croisait les bras d'un air sévère.

- Je croyais avoir déjà été claire sur l'utilisation de l'alchimie sur ton bras…

Le ton était dangereux, le regard meurtrier. Hum. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas à si bon compte finalement…

- C'est que… enfin… tu vois…, balbutia-t-il, cherchant une manière d'expliquer pourquoi des traces d'alchimie se trouvaient à l'intérieur de l'auto-mail, et ce sans trop se faire tuer (car cela signifiait que l'état du bras était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait).

- Comment veux-tu que je répare ça ?! cria-t-elle, sortant une clé à molette de sa poche.

- Aïe ! fit-il alors qu'elle rencontrait son crâne.

Il frotta sa bosse naissante d'un air douloureux avec sa main de chair, et la sentit passer derrière lui pour s'occuper de son épaule.

- Tsss… Regardez-moi ça… Y a rien à faire, c'est soudé ! Il va falloir que j'en refasse un, pour le coup… comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Tu pourrais y faire un peu plus attention, non ?! commença-t-elle d'un ton énervé en trifouillant dans son épaule.

- J'ai pas forcément le temps de trop y réfléchir en mission, tu sais, fit-il remarquer, sarcastique.

- Je vois ça ! C'est surtout que tu as le don pour t'attirer les ennuis. Je suis certaine que si tu faisais un petit effort… raah ! grogna-t-elle. Rien à faire. Je débranche.

- Dans le feu de l'action, je fais ce je peux !

- Et moi, je m'inquiète comme une folle pour toi. Trois jours sans nouvelles, t'aurais pu appeler quand même !

- C'était une mission d'infiltration…

- Tiens donc ? Et ça justifie aussi l'état de ton bras ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?!

- Mais rien !

- Comment ça, « rien » ?!! s'époumona-t-elle. Oh et puis zut ! Puisque comme d'habitude, tu m'expliqueras pas, je débranche mais tu démerderas avec un seul bras !

- QuoAAAAAAAAAÏE ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle retirait le bras de son époux.

- J'en ai marre de n'être que ta mécano, crétin d'alchimiste ! pense un peu à ta femme, bon dieu !

- Mais je pense à toi, Winry !

- Tais-toi ! Je vais faire un tour avant de m'occuper de ton bras. Dans cet état, je ne ferai rien de bon.

De son côté, Edward alla ranger ses affaires et se laver ; il comptait aussi se mettre à son rapport, mais ce serait difficile.

Winry marchait dans Central et alla dans un petit parc qu'elle affectionnait. Elle s'assit sur un banc, face à des attractions où jouaient quelques enfants. Cela faisait à présent un an qu'elle était mariée à Edward et ils n'avaient pas d'enfants. Ce n'était pas que l'envie d'en faire leur manquait, mais plutôt l'envie d'en avoir : elle en voulait mais lui hésitait. En pensant à lui, elle se dit qu'un tel irresponsable n'en voudrait jamais. Alors qu'elle recommençait à s'énerver, un homme s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, fit-il.

- Madame, fit-elle en lui montrant sa main gauche où se trouvait son alliance.

- Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment jolie ?

Bien que flattée par un tel compliment, Winry toujours énervée ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Oui merci, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire draguer par le premier imbécile venu.

- Vous avez l'air énervé, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Avant de répondre, Winry jaugea du regard son interlocuteur : plutôt grand, il était blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait un regard doux et ne semblait pas être de ces gars qui draguent des minettes uniquement pour les mettre dans leur lit.

- C'est mon mari, il porte des auto-mails et je suis sa mécano. Comme il est militaire, il doit souvent partir en mission et à chaque fois, revient avec ses auto-mails détruits. Et j'en ai assez.

L'homme assis à côté d'elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de parler et était prêt à l'écouter vider son sac, sa voix était tellement agréable à ses oreilles.

- Que diriez-vous de continuer à en discuter dans un bar ?

- Volontiers, fit Winry après un temps.

Il la mena dans un bar où finalement ils dînèrent. Tout en mangeant, ils se parlaient d'eux. Elle apprit qu'il s'appelait Jean et était fleuriste. Il était célibataire et voyageait de ville en ville avec ses fleurs. Très vite, l'alcool délia la langue de Winry qui expliqua à Jean qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde vivre une vraie vie de couple avec son époux et fonder une famille. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Jean comprit vite qu'elle avait besoin de s'évader et l'enivra.

Après avoir réglé l'addition, il la conduisit chez lui. Alors qu'elle cuvait son vin dans la salle de bains, lui écrivit une lettre à l'époux. Il avait compris qu'il ne faisait absolument pas attention à elle, donc il mit sur pied un plan pour aider le jeune couple à se sortir de cette impasse et juger des vrais sentiments du mari.

Winry revint, titubante. Il profita de cet instant où elle errait entre rêve et réalité et lui révéla :

- En vérité, je suis le Dieu des Enfers et je vais t'y emmener afin de tester ton mari. S'il vient te chercher, c'est qu'il t'aime réellement. S'il ne vient pas, tu resteras pour toujours en enfer.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit.

- Ca me facilitera la tâche, pensa le dieu.

Il sortit poster sa lettre et revint dans son logement. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, ouvrit un passage et s'y engouffra, sa captive endormie dans ses bras.

De son côté, Edward commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de sa femme.

- Raah... quel sale caractère... où elle sera allée encore ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de mauvaises rencontres... et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, en attendant ?!

En effet, depuis le départ quelque peu précipité de la jeune femme, l'alchimiste n'avait eu d'autre alternative que de se débrouiller avec son seul bras restant – l'autre reposant dans l'atelier, inutilisable. C'est avec peine qu'il avait essayé de se préparer un casse-croute, et ayant laissé la cuisine dans un état indescriptible, il avait abandonné et mourrait à présent de faim, affalé dans un fauteuil, pensant à voix haute en regardant le plafond.

- Il est tard quand même..., murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge.

Un coup léger fut frappé à sa porte, si léger qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé, mais il se leva tout de même et alla ouvrir. Il n'y avait personne. Commençant à rouspéter contre les gosses qui perdaient leur temps à faire de mauvaises blagues, il remarqua alors une enveloppe posée sur le seuil. L'alchimiste d'Etat fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour la prendre. Il regarda dans la rue, et ne voyant personne, il finit par rentrer et fermer la porte.

De nouveau confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Edward ouvrit l'enveloppe – avec difficulté – et en sortit un simple feuillet où un court message lui était adressé. Il écarquilla les yeux en le lisant. Winry ?! Emmenée aux Enfers ?! C'était quoi cette blague ?!

Cependant, cela semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Et qui va me réparer mon auto-mail maintenant ?!

Un CRASH sonore retentit tandis que sa porte sortait de ses gonds avec violence.

- ESPECE D'IMBECILE !!! CE N'EST PAS DE CA QU'IL FAUT QUE TU T'INQUIETES !!!

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, son maître, Izumi Curtis, se trouvait à présent dans son salon, l'air hors d'elle. Oho, pas bon du tout. Derrière elle, les vestiges de sa porte retombaient au sol comme au ralenti...

- M-Maître... mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? fit Ed d'une toute petite voix.

Quand elle était dans cet état, il valait mieux se faire tout petit – même si certains avaient tendance à dire que ce devait être facile pour lui...

- CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLEME ! cria-t-elle ; puis, le prenant par le devant de sa chemise, elle se mit à le secouer. IMBECILE D'ELEVE, TA FEMME SE FAIT ENLEVER PAR LE DIEU DES ENFERS, ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE C'EST QU'ELLE NE POURRA PLUS JOUER TA MECANO ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA CERVELLE ?! QUI M'A FICHU UN ELEVE AVEC AUSSI PEU DE JUGEOTE ?! C'EST TA FEMME, BON SANG !!

Malgré le fait que les alchimistes réfutent l'existence-même de Dieu, celle d'un dieu de l'Enfer ne sembla pas choquer nos deux alchimistes plus que ça, et nous revenons donc à notre histoire... Edward, commençant à avoir la nausée à force d'être secoué comme un prunier, tenta de placer une réplique pour se rattraper, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en avoir l'occasion, Izumi l'avait laissé tomber à terre sans aucun ménagement et reprenait ses remontrances – en baissant néanmoins d'un ton.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela signifie ?! C'est l'amour de ta vie qui te glisse entre les doigts, et par ta propre stupidité. Tu dois aller la chercher et la sortir des Enfers, ou tu ne la reverras plus _jamais _!

Ces mots firent leur chemin à travers la tête de notre petit alchimiste, et il commença à entrevoir l'ampleur du problème. Le vide que provoquerait l'absence de Winry dans sa vie. Et pas seulement d'un côté pratique – l'entretien de ses auto-mails. Assis sur le sol, repensant à elle et à tout ce qu'il appréciait chez elle et qu'il n'aurait plus, il se rendit compte à quel point elle lui manquait, et à quel point il _l'aimait_.

Postée devant lui, Izumi esquissa alors un sourire satisfait. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ils brillaient de cette lueur de détermination qui lui était propre.

- Je vais la chercher.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air solennel, puis l'aida à se relever. Il la regarda d'un air ferme.

- Vous m'accompagnez ?

Elle sourit, et lui asséna une tape sèche mais amicale derrière la tête.

- Il vaut mieux, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je ne te surveillais pas...

Note de(s) l'auteur(s) complètement fêlée(s) :

Kestrel : Bonjour mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs… JOYEUX NOEL, C'EST NOEL, BIENTOT LES CADEAUX, YAY !!

Lara :

Kestrel : Bon, eh bien, on abrège. XD

**REVIEWEZ, OU VOUS N'AUREZ RIEN. RIEN QUE DU CHARBON.**

(pour de vrai, faut nous motiver, les gens !)


End file.
